Supernaturally Strange
by sudoku
Summary: Dean and Sam mistook Doctor Strange for a demon. The doctor then had firsthand experience of the Winchester's hospitality. Part 13 of "The Adventures of Stephen Strange and His Super Awesome Cloak of Levitation". Part 1 of "The Sorcerer and Team Free Will" series.


-This is the crossover that nobody asked and perhaps should not be written. But since all of them deal with supernatural creatures, why not?  
-Non native speaker, unbetaed, so please kindly point out any mistakes.

* * *

Stephen floated into the warehouse from the top window. His prediction was right. There were five people possessed by demons surrounding a girl about to be sacrificed.

He pressed both of his middle fingers using his thumbs. "By the seven rings of Raggadorr, may all of you be gone. By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth, let this dimension rip be sealed forever." He chanted the rest in Sanskrit. As soon as he finished his incantations, black shadows rose from five bodies and got sucked into a portal which closed immediately as soon as the last shadow traveled past.

He landed and approached the girl. "Miss, are you OK?"

"Yes."

He tried to release the girl's bindings using his hands when two guys with a handful of weapons on them walked in.

His hands started to shake violently which meant he had overtired himself. "A little bit of help here."

The taller guy approached him and went to work on the girl's bindings. "Sure!"

Stephen wondered where the other guy went when something hard connected to back of his head. His last thought was "Not again! My poor head!"

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he discovered that he was chained to a chair with both hands bound tight behind his back. Doing some hand movements would be hard especially when he was having the mother of all headaches but he would manage. At least he didn't feel nauseous and his ears were not ringing so perhaps he didn't have a concussion. He was in the middle of a pentagram inside a circle. He didn't recognize the symbols inside the circle. The two guys he saw earlier were sitting in front of him. He wondered what happened to his cloak.

He then noticed the two guys had bruises all over their bodies that weren't there before. The shorter guy even spotted with a nasty black eye. The petty side of him hope his cloak was responsible for that.

"Dean, he is awake now," said the taller guy.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Before Stephen could say anything, Dean splashed him with a flask of water.

He shook his head to let the water drop. "What was that for?"

Dean ignored him.

The other guy said, "Dean, like I said before, he is not a demon. Holy water doesn't burn him. Besides, you can't knock a demon out with a chair."

Stephen felt the back of his head ached even more if that was possible as soon as he heard about the chair. "I'm a human just like you although I really doubt a normal human being hits someone they just meet this hard."

Dean continued to ignore him. "Sam, he could be another supernatural creature that we haven't met. Who else could fly like that? He might be exorcising the demons who are his underlings to make sure he looks like a hero to trick us."

Stephen looked at Sam whom he presumed was the reasonable one. "Why would I do that? I don't know who you are and I didn't know you were going to walk into that warehouse."

Dean finally addressed him directly. "You were at the girl's side and we sensed strong demonic powers inside as we walked in. You could just lure us knowing we would come when there was a life at stake. I know you could be innocent but we need to be sure."

"I was trying to rescue the girl and I've exorcised those demons. How is the girl?"

Dean ignored him and started to chant in what Stephen knew was Latin. While Dean was distracted, he tried to free himself from his bond by wriggling his fingers but he was barely able to move. These guys were professional. He just hoped they were not psychos. Of course, he could use some incantations to free himself if he needed to but right now he was not in immediate danger so he could wait to see how everything turned out.

Of course nothing happened after Dean finished his chanting. He didn't look as disappointed as he was supposed to be so perhaps he was not a wacko on top of being a psycho.

"Look, I don't know who you are and it's not really my business. My name is Doctor Stephen Strange. I'm a Master of Mystic Arts which means I protect Earth from any forces outside this realm using magic. You can google me. I was a neurosurgeon before my accident that ended my career."

Sam typed furiously on his phone. A few minutes later, he said, "Dean, he was telling the truth. He was a famous neurosurgeon who got into an accident. Well, Google only said that after his accident, he lost his job and his fortune but nothing more. I presume he went to learn magic somewhere."

Dean looked at him curiously. "So you are a warlock but you don't use hex bags. And you were really trying to save the girl."

Stephen continued with his unanswered query. "Where is she? Is she OK?"

Sam replied, "Don't worry about her. She was in shock but she is fine. We have sent her home. Why didn't you need to use any hex bag? Your spell is also different from any warlocks or witches I met."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Now is not the time for geeking out, Sammy."

Being a geek himself, Stephen couldn't help but answer. "I don't mind answering that. Those people you met are wizards. They mostly relied on talisman and herbs although they could also employ some spells. What I learned is sorcery which is about intricate and scholarly practice about ceremonial magic. Would you mind releasing me? I have a terrible headache because someone hit me really hard and my hands are also cramping."

Holding a knife , Dean stepped into the circle. "There is only one final way to make sure that you are truly a human."

Stephen regretted that he didn't try to free himself using magic earlier. It was too late now as Dean moved his right sleeve up and made a small slice on his right arm. He was surprised as he thought Dean was going to stab him. It was still painful though. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Sam, he is truly human." Sam rolled his eyes. "His blood is red and there is no other side effect, well, besides the bleeding. Sorry about that, Strange. Better safe than sorry."

Dean used the knife to cut his ropes. Sam stepped in to help Dean releasing the chain.

Stephen's curiosity won so instead of getting upset about being sliced, he asked, "What kind of knife is that?"

"It's a demon knife. It can be used to kill demons and other demonic entities."

"I didn't know such thing existed. Who are you two? Do you kidnap people regularly and put them through all those weird procedures?"

"My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean Winchester. We are hunters—we hunt supernatural creatures that harm humans."

"I guess my job description is quite similar to yours because I'm protecting this realm from creatures from other dimensions and you protect people from creatures most likely from this dimension."

Sam smiled. "You summed it up perfectly."

"How about the pentragram with the weird drawings? I've never seen such a thing."

"It's called a Demon Trap. Demons could not escape from this circle unless the drawing is destroyed in any way. Even a small smudge can help a demon to escape."

"Huh, that would be useful in my line of work. You should teach me how to draw it."

Dean cleared his throat. "If you two are done geeking out, somebody is hungry here. Strange, can you stand up?" The chain had been completely removed.

Stephen was too tired to ask Dean to add the Doctor title. Besides, he had a feeling that Dean would just ridicule him. He tried to stand up but his knees buckled. If possible, his headache was getting worse. He used his hands to support him so he wouldn't faceplant the floor. His fatigue caught up to him and he realized he hadn't slept for three days straight as he was trying to research on the demons. He didn't remember when was the last time he ate.

Sam scooped him up and performed fireman's carry.

"This is humiliating. I can walk by myself."

"You can barely stand. Don't worry about it, we won't tell anyone. What happens in the bunker stay in the bunker. Sam is very strong and he likes to show off."

He knew he was fighting a losing battle so he stopped protesting. "What bunker? Where're we? Where are you taking me?"

Sam replied, "We are taking you to our guest bedroom. You're in our bunker in Lebanon, Kansas."

True to their words, after a few turns, the brothers opened the door to a spartan room. Sam put him down. The bed was surprisingly very comfortable or perhaps he was just exhausted.

Dean said, "You really need to rest. Sorry for everything that I did to you." He smiled awkwardly. "Hey, at least your arm has stopped bleeding. I'm going to fetch your cape."

He automatically corrected Dean. "It's a cloak, not a cape."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Dean left the room.

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Please forgive my brother. He can be quite an ass but his heart is at the right place. He truly feels guilty for hitting you and putting you through all those tests. He will make it up to you somehow then you will have him in full on mother hen mode which I admit could be scarier than pretend-not-to-care Dean."

"He is nothing compared to me in my old days. You and your brothers seem to be awfully close."

Sam snorted. "That is the understatement of the century."

The doctor believed that there was an interesting story behind Sam's statement but he didn't want to pry. "How did you manage to contain my cloak anyway?"

"With a lot of difficulties. We have bruises as the proofs. Is your cloak truly sentient? It seemed upset that Dean managed to knock you out so it was determined to beat Dean up. It was quite funny but please don't let Dean hear it. Luckily we are both well trained in physical combats although it's the first time we fought with a cloak."

Stephen smiled. "That's Sophie for you. Yes, she is sentient and yes, I named my cloak and I'm not ashamed of it. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me as I'm a doctor." He winked at Sam.

Sam shook his head. "Despite outward differences, I believe you will get along really well with Dean."

The door to the room suddenly opened and a flash of red quickly wrapped itself around Stephen. Stephen patted Sophie. "Yes, yes, I miss you too."

Dean stood on the doorway and grinned. "See, Sam. He treats his cloak like I treat my car. You have nothing to bitch about because apparently talking to objects is in the job description for the protectors of this realm."

"Jerk!" Sam replied fondly.

"Bitch!" Dean grinned even more widely.

"Dean, we can continue our fight outside and let the good doctor rest."

Dean said, "Good night, Doc! Actually it's 3.32 pm but you definitely need to rest. Sorry for everything I've done since we walk into the warehouse. I'll buy you lunch or dinner or breakfast depending on when you wake up."

Sam stepped out of the room. "Dean, not everyone wants to eat your heart attack specials. Good night, Doc. Sleep well. This bunker has been demon proofed and warded against any supernatural creatures that we know of. We'll be around here somewhere in this bunker. We definitely can swap knowledge when you wake up."

Stephen smiled at the prospect of more knowledge. "We definitely can."

As soon as Sam closed the door, he started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Notes:**

-Strange's comment about his poor head was in reference to the comics where his enemies often incapacitated him by knocking him out from behind. He should just invest in a good helmet.  
-The alternate title is "Strangely Supernatural". It sounds appropriate as it's the 13th story of the series.

-This is meant to be one shot so I marked it complete but when I have more ideas, I will add more to it.  
-Feedback and comments are appreciated.


End file.
